Unwrap Me
by Rei-the-Rat
Summary: Luffy sneaks away to Law's sub to give him his Christmas Day present.


_~ Late LawLu Xmas fic but hope ya'll like it and had a good holiday ~_

 _Rat_

* * *

"Luffy," Nami began slowly. "Not that I'm doubting this or anything, but are you sure?"

Her captain nodded. "It'll be fine."

She took a step back to look him over. Robin stood beside her and gave a nod of approval. After sometime, so did Nami with a sigh. "Ok, we'll send him down here."

Luffy hugged them both. "Thank you so much! I wouldn't have been able to ask anyone else." After they left Luffy looked down at himself. He repressed a shudder and made his way over to the full length mirror Law had on his closet door. He stared at his reflection barely seeing himself in it. He shook his head. What would Law see…?

It was Christmas. A holiday of gift giving and joy, filled with warm feelings in the cold winter, lots of food, good times with friends and family, nakama, and memory making. They were lucky enough that their two allied crews had managed to come together in the New World to celebrate. Everyone was on the deck of the Sunny, laughing and enjoying the party while Luffy had snuck away onto the Heart Pirates' sub to prepare to give Law his present. Law had already given Luffy his a month back, just in case they weren't able to come together for the holiday. He had caught an enormous Sea King and asked Sanji to prepare a banquet for the two crews. It was big enough that everyone was able to eat their fill, even Luffy. Then he had given Luffy a pendant made from the fang of the monstrous sea beast. It was also the night Luffy found out Law's biggest secret and began to formulate his plan.

Planning wasn't something he did often. Or well. He had gone to Robin, confident she could keep a secret and help him out. Nami had ended up helping because they needed the advice for his outfit. After making them both swear, no teasing, no black mail, the trio had begun to put together Law's gift.

The sound of a heavy iron door opening and closing snapped Luffy out of his musings. Law was coming down the hallway. He looked at himself one more time in the mirror before dashing his way over to the other side of the room to stand behind the door.

Law slipped into his room quietly, resting Kikoku against the wall as he closed the door behind him. A familiar hand covered his eyes and another took his wrist. He gave a gentle smile. "Straw Hat."

"Hey Law."

Not his nickname, and he knew that underlying purr in Luffy's voice. But there was something else. Unease? Caution? It sounded strange on Luffy. The older captain let himself be directed across the room. His knees bumped the side of the bed. A tap on his shoulder told him to sit down. He sat on the edge of his bed, Luffy's hand still pressed firmly over his eyes. "Luffy?" He was being too quiet.

"I want to give you your present." Law figured as much. "But before I do, I need to ask something."

There it was again. An out of place quiver in his tone. Law nodded his understanding, waiting for Luffy to continue.

"Do you remember a month ago, when we had that big party?"

"Yes." There was only one party he could be talking about.

"Do you remember everything that happened?"

Law paused at this. He had more than his fair share of alcohol. "I remember most of it. Why?"

"You told me something. A secret."

Law scowled. "What secret?"

"Um, about a fantasy. Something you've always wanted but never got."

It was silent between them for a long time and Luffy began to chew the inside of his cheek. "I told you?" Law's voice was thick, like he was having a hard time speaking.

Luffy knew, drunk honesty could almost always be counted on, but he still had to know for sure. He slid into Law's lap carefully.

"Yeah, you told me. And why it was such a big secret. Then you went to sleep." He heard Law's breath catch. His hands had instinctively come up to hold Luffy's waist and balance him. As they did, they ran over the soft fabric clothing Luffy.

"Straw…" He coughed. "Luffy, what are you wearing?"

Luffy moved his hand away and leaned back a little so Law could look at him. He kept his eyes focused on Law's chest. What if Law hadn't wanted him to act on this knowledge? He peeked up when he felt the firm hold around his waist tighten. What he saw made him straighten a little.

Law's eyes were glazed over with lust, a foreign pink touching his cheeks. He breathed out slowly, taking in every part of Luffy. The dress was a dark red, collared with delicate lace and black satin sash tied in a bow at Luffy's back. The wide open neck that would have normally showed off cleavage instead framed the top of Luffy's scar and focused on the Sea Fang necklace he wore.

He couldn't think, could barely breathe. That Luffy would do this for him… Would wear a dress and give him the one thing he had denied himself his entire life? Law made to stand, gently lowering Luffy to the ground. He held Luffy's hand in his as turned him around so he could see all of it. The skirt fell just below his knees and his feet were covered in black stockings.

Law bit back a moan. "Luffy…" Before the teen could respond, he was pulled to Law's chest and held there. "I didn't know… I can't believe I told you. I've never told anyone." He admitted. Luffy nodded. He rested his head against Law's chest. Law pulled at the skirt a bit before running his hands up Luffy's back. It was a simple dress but still more than Law had ever expected from Luffy. He could've never been prepared for this.

The doctor stepped back to look over him again, engraving the image forever in his memory. Luffy took his hat off his head and placed it with his own next to the lamp on the bedside table. "Are you just going to look at me all night?" Luffy grinned up at him, a suggestive glint in his eye.

"I could." Law said honestly "But I imagine that wasn't your objective." He stepped closer to Luffy, allowing the teen to lead them on to the bed. He placed a kiss to Luffy's nose before he laid Luffy back on the pillows.

"Are you going to open me?" Luffy asked.

Every innuendo in that question flooded Law's brain at once. He settled between Luffy's legs after removing his shirt and tossing it behind him somewhere. "I intend to." He purred and enjoyed the visible shudder that ran through Luffy.

Law ran his hands up Luffy's stocking covered legs, ankle to knee, lifting them around his waist as he slid closer. Luffy braced himself up on his elbows, watching Law expectantly. His breath hitched when long fingers brushed under his knees and continued up his thighs. Dark brown eyes watched Law lick his lips and the way his cheeks dusted a dark pink as he came to the lacey attachment on his left thigh.

The doctor swallowed thickly, curling his fingers around the garter. His other hand continued its explorative trail up Luffy's leg until he touched bare skin. The skirt shifted back a little into Luffy's lap as Law leaned forward to press a kiss to his young lover's mouth. Luffy opened for him, tongues brushing almost shyly against each other.

Luffy hooked an arm around Law's neck and pulled him down deeper into the kiss as he laid back against the pillow. Law followed him, enjoying the softness of Luffy's lips against his. Calloused fingers tangled in his navy colored hair. They ignored the instinctual cry from their lungs to breathe in favor of molding their lips together even further.

A low growl bubbled from the back of Law's throat as his hand finally reached Luffy's hip. He pulled away causing Luffy to whine and gasp in the breath. He blinked up into Law's predatory gaze.

"What color are they?" Law whispered, ghosting lips against Luffy's cheek. He felt the skin heat up at the question. Luffy gave a half shrug, tugging distractingly at Law's hair. He didn't know. He had done his best to not look at himself or what he was wearing while Nami and Robin helped him get dressed.

Skilled hands left from under the skirt to cup Luffy's round face and pull him up into a bruising but loving kiss. "I don't deserve you." Law murmured as they parted. Luffy frowned but Law didn't see, to busy nuzzling his nose against Luffy's neck. "I really don't." He sighed, thanking what ever divine being blessed him with Luffy. He trailed kisses down his throat, nipping at his Adam's apple and pressing a kiss to his collar bone.

"Law..." Luffy's eyes softened. "I love you." He petted Law's hair. "So, it doesn't matter if you deserve me or not." He felt the surgeon chuckle. "I probably don't deserve you either. I make you angry and stress you out, but you're still here." Law looked up at him, contemplating.

"You make me crazy. My hair's going to turn gray before I'm sixty." Law smiled down at him.

Luffy tugged at the tips of navy black hair in his hand. "I think it'd be a good look on you." He laughed into the smother of kisses Law laid on him to shut him up.

"I love you. So much..." Law whispered, his voice thick with emotion. Hands slipped under Luffy's back to raise him off the bed. He pulled the bow free and gathered it in one hand. Luffy made to sit up and reach around to untie the fastenings of his dress but Law stopped him. He pushed Luffy back down pinning his wrist beside his head.

"You're not going to help me out of this?" Luffy asked coyly, shimmying his hips against Law's.

The other captain smirked down at him with a shake of his head. "We're not taking it off." Luffy puffed out his cheeks. "At least not yet." He pulled Luffy's hands up higher over his head. "Some gifts, you unwrap slowly." He began to loop the satin sash around his headboard and Luffy's wrists. The teen jerked slightly, natural reflex to being tied up kicking in. He settled back against the pillows and watched as Law retied the sash into a bow, effectively binding him to the bed for the moment.

He tested the give, knowing he could rip out of it if he had to, but that wasn't the point. He had a little room, but he was tied low enough to the pillows to hinder any leverage he might have.

"Ok?" Law pulled his attention back to him. He nodded and pressed his legs to Law's lower back, forcing him down so he could reach him. He kissed Law's cheek as the doctor pushed his skirt up past his thighs. They shared a brief kiss before Law returned to caressing over soft stockings and lacey undergarments.

Luffy bit his lip once he saw the prominent bulge in Law's pants. He shuddered at the thought of how much Law wanted this and was tempted to tell him it was ok, he could go ahead and fuck him senseless. But Law was determined to take it slow. To soak up as much of this as he could. And Luffy couldn't blame him. He wasn't sure himself if he could ever do this again. So he laid back and let Law enjoy his gift.

Law ran the tips of his fingers over the silky pearl white fabric of Luffy's panties. He had gotten hard from just seeing Luffy and wasn't all that surprised to see Luffy was barely erect. An easy problem to fix though. The older captain palmed him gently through the undergarment earning him a shuddered gasp. He leaned forward to mouth a 'thank you' against a kiss. Luffy nodded, eyes fluttering shut with a gentle moan as Law moved his hand a little lower to reach his balls.

He lowered himself down to kiss the head of Luffy's growing arousal and mouthed down the length of it through the silk. Dragging his tongue heavily back up the underside, he pulled his hand away to hold Luffy's hips down. Law began to suck the head of Luffy's trapped erection.

"L-Law..." Luffy panted above. "Just take it off." He whined. To the teen's relief Law complied slightly. He pulled off enough to push the panties down and free Luffy's cock. His mouth went back almost immediately, tongue slipping across the slit and teasing the head as he took more of Luffy in.

Law bobbed his head slowly, slipping lower every time until he reached the base. He opened his mouth a little more and removed his hands from Luffy's hips. Palms smoothed down thighs and lifted them, allowing Law to slip the panties over stockings and off Luffy. Feeling Luffy's dick touch the back of his throat, Law moaned around the flesh and starting sucking. Luffy thrust into his mouth without restraint, pleas falling from his lips for Law to bring him over the edge.

A strangled gasp left Luffy as Law back off completely. He pouted down at his lover and bucked into empty cold air. Law hiked Luffy's right leg up over his shoulder, placing his mouth to his ankle and proceeding to kiss his way up his calf. Nipping through the fabric, he sucked at the supple skin under his knee.

The doctor watched Luffy during his ministrations, spare hand running over the bare skin on his right thigh, squeezing possessively. A healthy blush covered Luffy's face down to his neck, kiss swollen lips parted for breathy gasps. Teeth sank into his inner thigh where skin met stocking, leaving a pretty red mark. Law hastily undid his pants, sighing in relief as his hard cock was freed. Using the garter to pull Luffy closer, he rocked his hips forward brushing his cock against Luffy's entrance. He leaned forward to capture Luffy's awaiting mouth in a kiss while pulling free the sash and reaching a hand over to his bedside drawer.

Luffy moaned into the kiss, arms wrapping around Law's shoulders and pulling him down. His legs locked around Law's waist to pull him closer and give him the leverage he needed to rub straining erections together. A slick finger probed Luffy's hole teasingly.

"Hurry…" Luffy panted, bucking up into the sweet friction Law was giving him but craving more. His cock twitched in anticipation of the sensation of being filled.

Law pushed in two fingers, eager as his lover, and began to stretch him. Luffy hissed at the initial sting but was soon moaning in ecstasy. Law continued to thrust deeper, curling his searching fingers until Luffy was screaming his name. Luffy dragged his nails down Law's back, pushing down on the pleasuring digits. He pushed in a third to stretch him further, still aiming for the bundle of nerves.

"Fuck, yes yes, Law!" Luffy locked himself around Law in a tight embrace. "More! Give me…" He barely registered Law's removing his hand. A bruising grip on his waist and devouring kiss was the only warning he got before Law sheathed himself fully, deep inside Luffy.

"You feel so fucking good, so tight, Luffy…." Law panted. He waited for Luffy to adjust even though the heat surrounding him was tempting and he was so ready to fuck Luffy senseless. Luffy wiggled against him but was ignored as Law decorated his neck with renewed love bites. A harsh yank to his hair finally made Law pull out and thrust back in.

"Law! Yes, fuck me, harder…" Law pistoned in and out of Luffy, hands slipping down to push his knees up. "Right there, y-yes! Just… just like that!" He continued to pound into Luffy's prostate relentlessly.

"D-damn, Luffy…" A boiling heat pooled down below his belly and began to coil tight. He tried to maintain his aim as his thrusts grew more erratic, to make sure he always hit that spot that would keep Luffy seeing stars and screaming out for him. He grabbed the weeping cock between them and began to jerk Luffy off in time with his thrusts.

Luffy tossed his head back and howled to the sea as he tightened around Law. He was sent spiraling into his orgasm, cumming over Law's hand and stomach. Law released a low moan by his ear and he felt a sticky warmth fill him. They rode out their climax together, lost in the euphoric high of each other.

Law collapsed on top of Luffy, managing a sloppy kiss to the side of his mouth before pressing him into the mattress. Luffy whined but made no move to push Law off. Eventually, he unwound himself from Law and laid back. "Please take this dress off of me."

Law chuckled as he pulled out. "We're not done." His hands went to the fastenings on the back anyway.

"I know. Just get it off." The dress was pulled over his head before he finished the sentence. He waited until Law removed his pants before looking up shyly at him, rubbing stocking covered knees together. With a few tugs, Law pulled off one and brought his mouth to Luffy's thigh. He took the garter and stocking between his teeth and pulled it off as well. Luffy watched, feeling oddly turned on by Law's choice of removal.

"Did you like it?" Luffy asked now completely naked and lying in bed beside Law. He was answered with a please hum as Law whispered sweet adorations to him, covering him in kisses, massaging wherever he might be sore; pampering him with 'I love you's. Luffy grinned as only Luffy could and hugged him close.

"How much would I have to bribe you to do it again next year?" Law asked, face pressed into Luffy's neck as the teen carded through his hair.

Once a year? Luffy could manage that. He pulled his lower lip between his teeth in thought.

"I'll do whatever you want for your birthday."

Oh, Law was good at this.

"Whatever I want?" Luffy asked for confirmation. Law nodded. "I want to eat you." Law's eyebrows shot up in confusion. Luffy ran his hand down Law's tattooed chest. "Cover you in chocolate and cake and meat. And eat you." He licked his lips, eyes hazy from just the thought.

Of course. Law sighed and gave a small smile. He had been so adamant about not having food sex. It would be messy and involve sweet stuff that he was not fond of. And meat, because the love of his life was Monkey D. Luffy. But, Luffy indulged in his weird fantasy… "No bread." He said after a moment.

Luffy almost squealed and tackled him to the bed. "I love you!" Law rolled his eyes but let Luffy hold him down and smother him. "Merry Christmas?" He added, as though he was barely remembering why this was happening.

"Merry Christmas."

"This has been an awesome Christmas! Maybe the best!"

Law thought about it. It had been an overall good day, definitely one his best since he was a child. "Yet." He tapped Luffy on the nose.

Luffy grinned. "Best yet." He agreed.


End file.
